creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten/Archive 14
Diex Drops a Steaming Pile on My Clean Talk Page I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:48, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Shhh...how can I allow you absolute freedom if you reveal my "anal-puppeteering corpses" methods. Yes I run it from behind the shadows, but can you guess which shadows and what limb of mine is in their behind? :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:01, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Don't worry, his soul is in a better place now, hell. But he's not the first and won't be the last...Dupin didn't pay her regular embarrassment tax recently, didn't she? ::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:12, March 8, 2017 (UTC) A crap-hole a day keeps the Doctor at bay Hey man, any chance you might be in the mood to pop on skype at some point? No pressure. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 00:08, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :^? :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 01:47, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Don't worry about it. I'm not the kind to spite someone just for a disagreement. I would have been bothered a bit by your general attitude, but I'm well aware how stress and problems can modify our behaviour. As for the affecting part, I'm pretty numb to horrible events (just the other day I heard bout a 15-year boy who died at 16 kg cause his parents were 'faith healers' and refused to offer medical treatment for his diabetes) so I don't think concepts would hurt me that much in comparison. And the thing you told me applies to you too: anytime you want to talk, you know where to go. On another (musical) note, what do you think bout folk music? (same vocalist from Behemoth, by the way) I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 05:31, March 15, 2017 (UTC) collab I initiated a vote ten days ago to get the collab project wrapped up. The response was limited, but those who answered are ready to go. I think at this point everyone has had a fair chance to submit, edit, change, resubmit, ect. My honest impression is that many contributors simply lost interest when it started dragging on and on, but there's some good material in there, so I think it's time to turn it into a page. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 16:20, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay so I'm confused. I posted a rather short sorry that was completed....but It got deleted. I am new, and I am trying to figure out what was wrong with the short story I uploaded. Can you explain what was wrong? I'm not mad, I just want to know so I can improve myself. Gene Gene Cortez (talk) 03:00, March 18, 2017 (UTC) i can't write a creepypasta without it either ending up similar to another pasta or really poor in writing -_-. i just made that and when i read the statue i summarized that this is what happens when i write pastas. Hi I just wanted to stop by and say hi. It occurs to me that I haven't talked to you in a while other than when it came to administrative matters and I apologize for that. You moved back, yeah? Hope things are going well for you. Any projects in the works? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:31, March 30, 2017 (UTC) RE: I'm a code wizard No problemo mon ami. MrDupin (talk) 08:50, April 1, 2017 (UTC) A remark Just wanna say you're just as fucked up as I last talk to you. RuckusQuantum 10:49, April 1, 2017 (UTC) ^As? Not more? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 10:53, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :I feel certain he's overlooked some things. :Jay Ten (talk) 02:40, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Just so we're clear I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean to poke fun of you on that one blog. I was just trying to lighten the situation with a little humor, so I sincerely apologize if I accidentally mocked/belittled you or rubbed salt in a wound there. Raidra (talk) 03:27, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :I understand why you reacted the way you did, and I'm glad we're cool and this matter is settled. :-D (I know you said I didn't need to respond, but it seems that one of my quirks is sometimes responding to things even though I don't need to). Raidra (talk) 02:51, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I just love how Brian nonchalantly continues reading the paper until he finds out that Jim Varney now has the shotgun. X-D Raidra (talk) 03:11, April 5, 2017 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. Raidra (talk) 06:50, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Mom is continuing to do well in her recovery; I appreciate you asking. You're certainly welcome. You have a good one too. Raidra (talk) 03:15, April 7, 2017 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I simply wasn't prepared. RuckusQuantum 10:37, April 3, 2017 (UTC) I actually needed an excuse to use my flamethrower I understand that part. It's a big part of the reason why I usually leave a huge obvious red flag at the end of a joke if I think it may be interpreted as serious (usually ends with 'And then I stuffed my dick in it' regardless of context), I think I was somewhat referring to what I find to be the most effective method, giving an impulse and compelling people to close the wounds themselves (though even if it works I usually end up looking like an asshole). From experience I learned that it's never good to put your full trust into anyone, in some ways not even yourself, or anything. Then again, I'm kind of a worst case scenario-kind of guy, so that may contribute. I have to ask, what kind of shite? All here is kinda good, still a bit overhyped about the Rick and Morty Season 3 premiere from last Sunday, on the other hand I feel like time's running a bit low. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 18:48, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :I'll be frank, that's fucking terrible to hear. I can totally get why you'd be in a bad mood. How did you get that injury? :The garlic's fine. But the pumpkin...the pumpkin must stay intact at all costs. You don't know what I become when the night falls upon me. Also, take a look at this in case you haven't witnessed the beauty of creation yet. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:35, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Talk Hi, Jay. I'm going to email you in around 5 to 7 days unless you object to it (or want to have the conversation sooner). In the case of you objecting, I'll more than likely email you in 14 days. I thought I'd give you some time and a heads up as I believe you don't want to go off site and then see my name in your inbox right now (and as a matter of respecting your wish that I steer clear of you). I think email will be the best place for us to have this discussion as there is very likely going to be some disagreement, although, if you want to have the discussion on the Wiki then that is fine too. I honestly don't know if we'll come to an understanding, but I'd like to try to understand your stance and to explain myself (my stance) to you. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:47, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :I still want to have a talk about it. I don't want this to get swept under the rug and us to both pretend that everything is fine and secretly have the issue eating at us (I'm bothered by it). Here's my thing on it, I don't feel that I did anything wrong, but you do feel that way. I have read some of your posts on the matter, but I want to hear it from you directly; unfiltered, and then I want to mull over how you feel/what you are thinking and present my view and why I believe what I believe (assuming my thoughts on the matter remain unchanged. If my thought process changes in regards to what I did, then I'll apologize and explain my logic at the time). I believe I know what you are thinking, but I don't understand it. That's why I want to talk about it, so we may come to understand each other's viewpoint or the other's viewpoint (I don't give a shit about who is "right", I just want their to be understanding reached). I could just say I am sorry and that be the end of it, but that would be a lie at this point in time, and well, friends should be honest with each other and that would be disrespectful to our friendship. I can live with having friends whom I disagree about stuff with, but I think we should do our best to understand each other; that's what being friends is all about, isn't it; understanding? :I'm going to email you in a couple of days still and will want to discuss it further there (the way I see it, we're the only two bothered by it in some capacity and it's no one else's business, plus that removes the chance of anyone taking sides for some reason; that's something we both don't need/want). With all of that said, if I had known that blog would have had this effect, then I definitely wouldn't have made it; this is as completely opposite as was intended. Will see/message you in a few! Take care, Jay. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:23, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::You have the nerve to say that what I did was a slap in the face to you, and yet when I treat you with nothing but respect and ask you to explain your viewpoint, you call me brain dead? That's far more of a slap in the face then whatever you perceive I did to you. ::April 1st has been a holiday for both our whole lives, so I don't think it is so inconceivable that one (me) would choose to partake in it with their friends (You, and the wiki). You say that me making a joke blog stating that I got a book deal was rotten, but was it really? I thought hard about it before I did it and only never saw it hurting anyone so I did it for the sake of self-depreciation humor, something you claim to be so fond of. What else would have been a convincing and harmless joke; stating someone died, that I was dying of disease, that I was leaving the wiki; no! Those all would have been horrible jokes that could have hurt someone, so again I ask, "What joke would have been funny and harmless?" I went with what I thought was the one that couldn't and wouldn't hurt anybody and seemingly it didn't hurt anyone save for you (and I; in that roundabout way). ::When I'm with my within distance friends, we pull jokes on each other and then go "Oh, you got me!" and then we take turns trying to outdo each other with harmless jokes, this is what I thought you would do. I thought you'd go, "Oh, you got me! Now I'm going to get you!" and then you would and I'd laugh too and we'd have a good time. ::Great Achievement? For who? Me, or your ego? Because that's what I'm starting to read into it as; your ego. I've had a collection of people build me up and I am grateful for each and everyone (including pre-April 2017 Jay), but I'd say that the success I have are as much mine as theirs (if not slightly moreso). I am certain that none of those people would have been offended over such a joke and with you I've seen nothing but claims of "this is raining on my parade", "you should be sorry, but I don't care enough to explain to you why I feel the way that I feel because I'm definitively right", and "LMAO". You've done nothing but belittle and try to intimidate me into following your thought process without trying to talk with me; that's egotistical and suggests to me that you never viewed us as friends/equals. If it had been any other day of the year, I'd agree that it was messed up on my part because then it would have been a thoughtless, hurtful lie, but as it stands under the circumstances it was a joke. ::Yeah, I'm done with you too (unless the Pre-April 2017, Jay comes back). Someone that can't be bothered to try to understand me or let me understand them, would insist that I apologize and cannot possibly have reasons for doing what I did wouldn't make for a good friend at all. Have a nice life and thanks for all the grammar help/feedback. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:07, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I won't be responding to your next... whatever this was, so you get a free shot this time. Get it all off your chest so you can move on. Do it without fear of getting embarrassed. I wanna feel the rage. :::Jay Ten (talk) 01:45, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Discord Hey mofo, pin this now on the Admins blog section. '''Everyone needs to know about this!' RuckusQuantum 06:14, April 11, 2017 (UTC) : Well, you have a point there. The site has gone on so long without any form of chat that people might no longer need it to communicate. Otherwise, having a Discord server can't hurt, right? : ''Right? : RuckusQuantum 06:28, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Creepypasta- We're Anime Neutral! Hey, anything I can do in the war against ignorance! Things are going well, thank you. Mom got some good reports recently. I hope you're feeling better. Raidra (talk) 00:11, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Thank You 19:36, April 26, 2017 (UTC) No, I don't mind Thanks! I am doing well, just tired from a busy week. Mom's still doing well too. I hope you're doing better. Raidra (talk) 00:06, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Rather be your victim Okay, I'll be on Discord in any case. If you can manage to get yourself connected. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 01:48, April 28, 2017 (UTC) RE I would love to be on the new site. I appreciate you for asking. I'd be honored to. GreyOwl (talk) 04:58, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Request Hey! Thanks for contacting me about the new site. Would I be able to post my work on Creepypasta Wiki and your new site at the same time? Or would it be an either/or sort of thing? I'm just asking because I've got sequels in the works for a couple of my stories (The Burned Photo, The Shadow Series), and I'd like to put those on Creepypasta Wiki just because the original stories have been there. If not, then sure, take whatever you want. Also, I've got a couple more pieces that are pretty much done - a short "horror in real life"-type story about child abuse, and a longer (40K words-ish) horror/fantasy/psychological thriller I was thinking about putting on Reddit. If either of those are the type of thing you're looking for for the new site, I'd be happy to post them there. Anyways, congratulations! NickyXX (talk) 00:32, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: Request OK cool! Then take whatever you want. Thank you so much for considering me for your new project, I'm super flattered :) It would be cool to have my own category, I'm hopefully going to be more prolific over the summer. As for narrations, I can probably get you a list. There's a ton of them on YouTube. I think I even found a version of Three Friends Diner in French. Thanks so much!!! yay! I love it! Do you need me do anything with it? NickyXX (talk) 02:44, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: It was more my attempt to get you to realize that you need help and that what you're currently doing is not good for you or the people around you (like I tried to tell you a few nights ago), but if you want to take it out of context (a habit you seem to have) that's fine. I've decided to move on. Goodbye Jay. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:51, May 8, 2017 (UTC)